The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members containing a specific terphenoquinone derivative and image forming apparatuses including an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Organic photosensitive members and inorganic photosensitive members are known as electrophotographic photosensitive members to be included in image forming apparatuses. An organic photosensitive member contains a binder resin, a charge generating material, a hole transport material, and an electron transport material. An inorganic photosensitive member contains an inorganic material such as amorphous silicon. As compared with the inorganic photosensitive member, the organic photosensitive member is more easily produced and have higher degree of freedom in structural design as having more options for materials of the photosensitive member.
In order to form high-quality images using an image forming apparatus having an organic photosensitive member, there is a strong need for materials contained in the organic photosensitive member to have sufficient sensitivity characteristics.
However it is difficult for the electron transport material used in the organic photosensitive member, among the materials contained in the organic photosensitive member, to show sufficient sensitivity characteristics. It is therefore contemplated to obtain an electron transport material capable of sufficiently improving the sensitivity characteristics of the organic photosensitive member.